


For I Have Sinned

by HeavyLillium



Category: Christianity - Fandom
Genre: Christianity, Confessions, Demon, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Love Confessions, NSFW, Nun, Smut, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyLillium/pseuds/HeavyLillium
Summary: A nun named Johanna falls for an unusual woman she regularly sees during prayers.By what seems to be fate these two find themselves at the church for an "extra prayer".





	For I Have Sinned

Hello. I'm Johanna, a nun at the local convent. I remember I've always been raised religiously. I was baptized right after I was born thanks to my very dedicated family which consists of priests and priestess' since generations ago. So, I had no issues with moving into the convent after I turned 18.

I figured I'd bury all my earthly needs once and for all since I never felt like I am part of this world or belong in this society.

I've been living here for a few years now, attending every prayer at the church, tending to the garden and fields around the buildings, studying whatever caught my interest, nowadays people are a little more open towards several topics even though everything, is of course very conservative and women are still oppressed, being apparently only useful for house work. God, I hate men, and especially men who think they can treat us like we are objects – one more reason why I turned away from society.

Anyway... Lately during the daily prayers I've been noticing this one specific person on the church benches. She never really did anything odd but her long copper locks, shining emerald eyes and white linen dress just stand out among all the other comparably bland looking people. She started to show up about six months ago and whenever I see her, I feel my heart starting to beat as if it wants to break out of my chest. I've been trying to ask around If someone perhaps knows the lady but not even the gossip ladies from the village nearby seem to be able to put a name to that person. She's rarely ever seen outside, and nobody knows where she lives.

One evening, a warm spring night it's my turn to sit in the confession box and listen to peoples sins. It's mostly the usual: "Sister I'm jealous of...", "Sister I ate...", "Sister I accidentally laid with my neighbours horse" (those are the worst. Why are people so desperate?). Just when I decide to leave because nobody seems to be around anymore and it's already quite late another person enters the box.

"Sister... I have sinned." According to the voice it's probably a young woman, most likely around my age.

"Tell me about it," I answer, hoping it's something I haven't heard today.

A moment of silence. "I have fallen for another woman."

I feel a lump forming in my throat. It's the first time I have heard of this. In this very homophobic place, a woman dares to tell me she has fallen for another female. But I am in no better place. I can't possibly tell her that she will go to hell for loving another woman while I'm trying to hide it.

"God will forgive you if you can muster up the courage to look her in the eyes and tell her how you feel. Her answer shall be your reward or your punishment... for I am no better than you," I mumble the last part to myself.

I look to the side hoping I will at least get a hint of the person who just confessed to me but no one's there. The lady has disappeared without a trace. I sigh and head to bed.

The next morning during the prayer I see her again. In the first row of benches while I read the psalms from the pulpit.

For the rest of the day I'm in a daze, constantly daydreaming about the mysterious lady while I mess up my chores, forget what I just read and don't pay attention to the prayers.

At night just after lights out I decide to go pray on my own, so I stalk to the church once again, wary not to wake anyone.

When I arrive there's already another person seated in the front row right in front of the altar. I sneak closer not to startle them. On closer inspection I realize it's the mysterious copper head that makes my heart beat louder than the church bells. Cautiously I sit down next to her.

"Good evening," I say before folding my hands. I smile at her while waiting for her response.

Slowly she turns her head in my direction. Up close I can see how ghastly pale she is, but her cheeks are a very sweet rosy pink, her lips are red like rubies and her eyes gleam despite the low light of the candles on the altar.

Suddenly she grabs my hands with her long elegant fingers and pulls them to her chest. I flinch at her touch.

"Johanna. I desire you," she blurts out.

It takes a moment for me to process the words she just said. With every passing heartbeat I flush in a darker shade of red.

"You... What?" I still can't fathom what I just heard.

She inches closer to me, her knee now touching my thigh while her eyes lock with mine.

"My name is Lilith and I am the one who confessed to you last night. You have been watching me for the past months and so have I. I feel a strong connection between us and as much as I wanted to separate from you the stronger this weird bond between us that ties us together seemed to grow as if it's fate," a soft smile spreads on her even softer features, "You desire me too, do you not?"

Little tears form in the corners of my eyes and I nod I reply: "Yes, I do. And I don't care if god judges me for loving a neighbour more than I should. I do not feel ashamed for it."

Before I can say anything else, I can feel her lips on mine, soft as flower petals, and my eyes flutter shut. Her hands let go of mine and move to cup my cheeks while mine remain on her chest, feeling the hard thumps from her heart which go in unison with mine. Her kisses begin to grow hungrier, her tongue forcing itself inside my mouth. All of this is new to me, so I decide to just go with her flow and let her take the lead. After a few moments of heated kisses, she pulls away.

"There's yet another thing I need to tell you..." A hint of fright flashes in Lilith's eyes as she turns her gaze to the floor.

I grab her hand: "How about you tell me somewhere else. I don't really plan on being seen."

"Better be safe than sorry, I guess," she chuckles.

We move to a small room next to the altar that is barely ever used but at least it has a door which can be locked.

After I light a handful of candles I sit down on the desk while Lilith remains standing in front of me.

"I-... ", she hesitates for a second, "I'm not quite what you might think I am..."

"And what would that be?" I ask curiously.

Again, a moment of hesitation. Then small dark brown horns start to emerge from her forehead growing bigger and bigger, curling to the back of her head, a second smaller set appearing in front of the first but only slightly curved back. The whites of her eyes turn blackish, the green iris in the middle starting to shine brighter than the candles. Her ears grow longer and pointier like goat ears and are now covered in fur, the same colour as her hair and her upper and lower canine teeth begin to peek out between her lips. Her nails grow longer by at least a good 10 centimetres and in general she seems to be taller now. Her dress doesn't cover her feet anymore, now revealing a set of hooves underneath.

My eyes widen in surprise but not in a bad way.

"You're probably disgusted by... this..." she mumbles still avoiding my gaze.

I reach out my hands to her, symbolising that I want her to come closer which she does. I cup her cheeks with my hands, a sweet smile spreading on mine.

"I will love you no matter what. As you said, there is something stronger between us and even if you are-"

"The devil," she adds while I try to find the suitable world.

"Exactly. I will love and cherish you. No matter what."

This time she is the one with the teary eyes. She places her hand on mine while melting into my touch. I can see how her nails begin to shrink back to the nicely cut nails she has before. The soft smile from earlier returns and her teeth shrink back as well.

"Thank you, Johanna. I am more than lucky to have such an accepting partner. I love you too."

Her lips impact with mine once more and my eyes flutter shut again. While she silences me, she removes the pin that holds the veil on my head before removing the veil itself to expose my own ash blonde hair that is nicely braided and at the end tied together with my favourite red tie which Lilith removes as well. Next she loosens the laces that hold my dress together until it starts to slip off my shoulders on its own. She kisses her way down from my lips, over my jaw, down my neck, leaving a small bruise in the dip of my neck and then moving on to my collar bones while she removes more of my dress now exposing my chest completely. Her surprisingly warm hands begin to fondle my breasts, very gently but still enough to make me give off a whimper even though I try to supress my voice.

"Johanna, Darling. Please let me hear more of your voice. I waited so long for this." Lilith almost begs me. I remove my hand from my mouth which helped me cover up the noise before now messing with her wild locks instead.

She turns to my breasts once more. She begins to massage them rubbing her thumbs over my areolas before she puts her mouth to work by carefully twirling my nipples around – one with her tongue and the other one between her fingers, pinching them in between with her fingers and teeth until they're both equally erect, reddened and swollen.

Finally, she lets off my chest, I'm already a huffing mess. She removes my dress entirely along with my undergarments and tosses them to the side.

"I want to touch you too," I say without thinking twice.

Her soft smile turns into a sexy smirk as she raises an eyebrow: "Fine. Do as you please, darling."

She bends forward, silently telling me to loosen the laces of her dress as well, which I do without wasting another second and only a blink later her clothes drop to the floor, revealing a feminine figure, a supple pair of breast, more ghastly white skin that Is even whiter than mine, a pair of back bent legs like a Satyr and a thin tail that happily sways from left to right. I touch the form in front of me trying to mirror her actions from before while she caresses me lovingly, stroking my hair and trailing her fingers down my back, making me tremble in excitement.

Once I've explored everything I search for her gaze and she feathers another kiss on my lips.

"Lean back, Johanna. I'm hungry," she orders me as she licks her lips revealing that her tongue is split in two like a snake's tongue. I don't quite understand what she means by 'I'm hungry' but I lean back nonetheless, propping myself up on my elbows to watch what she does next. She kneels I front of me, still tall enough to look over the desk with ease. She spreads my legs; I blush again furiously but let her proceed with kissing my inner thighs, sucking on my skin and leaving another handful of bruises until she kissed her way to my sopping wet... well...

As if it's the first meal in weeks for her she starts to lick my clitoris without applying too much pressure. The sensation is overwhelming for a virgin like me. I throw my head back, my voice shamelessly exposing my pleasure.

Next I feel how she slowly moves to deeper regions, her tongue pressing into my fold, carefully stretching me out while she keeps on playing with my clitoris, now slowly rubbing on it while her tongue keeps pushing inside me. 'Hallelujah... How long is her tongue?' I think to myself when my thoughts are abruptly interrupted when she hits a weirdly sensitive spot which I'm guessing is the so-called g-spot. (All my knowledge comes from books that I've read in secret by the way. Nobody would have ever dared to teach me about this sort of stuff.)

When she hits said sensitive spot, I drop one of the most unholy sounds ever. "Lilith... I feel weird." She stops her movement for a moment and looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. When she sees my in pleasure contorted face she grins, her eyes squinting in amusement as she begins to specifically penetrate my sweet spot, still circling my clit. I whimper, moan out her voice and in my daze tug on her horns until I reach my climax. I clench around her tongue (which I imagine feels weird for her) crying out her name one final time. Painfully slowly she pulls her tongue out licking my juices off her fingers.

She gets to her feet and steps between my legs. She shrinks a few centimetres- her legs now looking perfectly normal again, ending in normal feet instead of hooves.

"Wanna try that as well?" she asks mischievously as she bends over me to steal a kiss while her tail brushes over my skin, making my skin prickle.

"Can I?" I huff, still recovering from my climax.

"I'm not stopping you." She replies.

I slip off the desk and instead push her down. This time it's me who's on her knees.

Just like she did I spread her legs, revealing she is just as wet as me. I plant a few kisses around her waist and finally get closer to her pussy, wrapping my tongue around her clit just like she did.

She bites her lower lip but not to hide her voice but in excitement as I spread my saliva pretty much everywhere. Sadly, my tongue isn't as lengthy as hers, so I decide to use my fingers instead. First, I push my middle finger inside her bit by bit moving it around in possible direction. Lilith starts huffing, "you can use more than one finger." So, I add another finger which to my surprise slips in quite easily. Her hips buck as her eyes roll into the back of her head, moaning out my name without any restraints. Another few moments later I add another finger and suddenly her entire body spasms, especially her tail. I rub against the area unrestrainedly making her back arch and her whole form begins to tremble. I look up, my tongue still licking the cute little sensitive spot, and see her completely drowned in pleasure, spit running down her chin and her nails beginning to grow again, clawing into the table.

"Johann- a- cummin- ", she grabs onto my hair and comes explosively before I can react, covering my hand in an interesting smelling lilac liquid. She kisses the top of my hand and just when I want to ask her what that stuff on my hands is, she licks it off.

"It will mess you up greatly if you consume it. I think, we will save that for another time," she explains, as If she just read my thoughts, and winks at me.

She slips off the workspace and pulls me onto her lap after she sits down on the floor. This is probably the point in my life when I discovered naked after-sex-cuddles for myself. I find purchase in her warm embrace, our sweaty bodies pressed to one another, holding onto each other as if we could drift apart like two twigs in opposite streams.

"Please come with me Johanna. Run away with me," Lilith hums to my surprise.

I freeze and ponder for a second. I don't really have any friends to begin with and we aren't allowed to have any earthly belongings. I don't have much to lose besides my bed and my reputations.

I lean back and search for Lilith's gaze. Her horns retreat with a light trail of steam as she excitedly awaits my response. A loving smile appears on my face and is brush a kiss to her forehead.

"Take me with you. I belong to you now and you belong to me."

Her eyes light up and she covers my face in a million little smooches.

"I promise I will protect and cherish you. In health and sickness... Or something along the lines," she chuckles, and we sink into another make out session before we get dressed and set off to find our own little paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This "fanfiction" is based on conversation with a friend of mine who's religious (The nun being based on her), and me being the biggest agnostic (the devil being based on me). The story is set around the 19th century but has very modern aspects.
> 
> (Now i have a girlfriend but the nun can still be based on her. lolz)


End file.
